


[Podfic] Keep Trying

by Boompowkablam



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Levels of Ouch, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cover Art Wanted, Cover Art Welcome, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Grief, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, I just want my angst babies happy and safe okay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus sees dead people, No Beta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, There is just no end to the awful hurty triggery tags in this fandom, They all deserve better, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, is there?, shitty coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: This is a podfic of pprfaith's story.At thirteen, a drunk Klaus goes wandering the mansion instead of locking himself into his room.Seventeen years down the line, he saves the world.In between, they're all just trying not to drown.(Klaus and Vanya against the world.)
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Eudora Patch
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Keep Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146735) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



> Hey my humans it has been awhile. Sorry about that i've been going through some STUFF and i dont actually have a place to record right now. I barely have a place to edit but figured fuck it i miss this like a burning and i will post up in this corner and try to bust some stuff out. So here we are. I would like to thank pprfaith for letting me make this. It is one of my favorite stories and i am so glad I got to make it. So I hope you enjoy this and that its not the worst.

**Text:** [Keep Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146735)

**Author:** [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith)

**Reader:** [Boompowkablam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam)

**Length:** 53:21

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cphasg0zx1i2u44/01_Keep_Trying.mp3/file) |


End file.
